Instant Karma
by mapo
Summary: Hueco Mundo, palais de Las Noches. Ichigo et Ulquiorra s’affrontent enfin dans le cinquième pilier sous le regard d’Orihime. Un même moment, trois ressentis. Attention, fic écrite avant la sortie du chapitre 341.
1. Chapter 1

Instant karma

Hueco Mundo, palais de Las Noches. Ichigo et Ulquiorra s'affrontent enfin dans le cinquième pilier sous le regard d'Orihime. Un même moment, trois ressentis.

Fanfic écrite avant la sortie du chapitre 341. Il s'agit de ma toute première alors soyez indulgents ! N'hésitez pas à poster une petite _review_, ça fait toujours plaisir, ça motive et s'il s'agit de critiques constructives, ça se prend avec plaisir !

Bonne lecture.

***

**Chapitre I : Ichigo Kurosaki**

Lorsqu'Aizen, grâce au tenteikuura, annonça aux intrus ayant pénétré dans son domaine qu'Orihime Inoue ne présentait plus d'intérêt pour lui et qu'il avait la ferme intention de détruire dès à présent la ville de Karakura, Ichigo fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux : il se laissa porter par ses plus immédiates émotions.

Certes, Inoue venait de se faire enlever par cet arrancar nonchalant et dégingandé, le laissant abasourdi et quelque peu désemparé. Un temps, seulement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende de la bouche même d'Aizen ce qu'il savait déjà depuis son séjour chez les Vizards : l'annihilation planifiée de sa ville natale. Comme d'habitude, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Comme d'habitude, il se laissa porter par ce qu'il reconnut comme sa priorité du moment. Il devait protéger, non ? C'était sa raison d'être, le plus profond aspect de son identité même, inscrit jusque dans son prénom : Ichi-go, celui qui protège. Inoue ne risquait plus rien à moyen terme après tout. Aizen avait lui-même convenu qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, qu'elle avait été un appât pour attirer le Gotei 13 au Hueco Mundo malgré ses fantastiques facultés. C'est ce qu'il pensait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente ce rieatsu si particulier qui jaillit tout à coup du cinquième pilier. Et qui l'attira comme un aimant. Il pensa sincèrement ce qu'il déclara à Kenpachi, que son premier devoir était de protéger ses amis. Il sut cependant qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité.

La route qui le mena vers le cinquième pilier fut relativement courte et lui permis de s'assurer que ses amis étaient saufs bien qu'Ishida manquât à l'appel. Il finit par débouler – littéralement – dans la salle du trône d'Aizen.

La scène que son regard embrassa le surprit… et l'irrita quelque peu. Il était censé sauver une _nakama_ apeurée et non une Inoue qui semblait maîtresse de ses moyens et bien proche de l'ennemi. Littéralement.

« Eloigne-toi d'Inoue ». Il espéra que le ton comminatoire qu'il utilisa pris le dessus sur le désappointement qui l'avait frappé.

« J'en ai bien l'intention. Mon travail consiste à protéger Las Noches jusqu'au retour du seigneur Aizen. Je n'ai pas reçu l'ordre de la supprimer. Je lui laisserai la vie sauve jusqu'à ce que l'on m'ordonne le contraire. Mais toi, c'est différent. Te tuer, c'est protéger Las Noches. Je vais donc t'exterminer. Avec mon épée ».

La quatrième espada avait répliqué calmement, comme à un enfant un peu lent à qui l'on tente d'expliquer un raisonnement évident. Mais l'apprenti-shinigami ne s'en formalisa pas. Il retint surtout le fait qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer avait dégainé son zampakuto et rien ne put plus le réjouir. Alors qu'il avait été jusque là regardé avec hauteur par tous ses adversaires, un rival de talent lui faisait l'honneur de le considérer comme un opposant de valeur. Il voulut s'en assurer. La réponse fusa, cinglante.

« Tout du moins, je te considère comme quelqu'un devant être détruit ».

Tant pis, Ichigo Kurosaki, apprenti-shinigami, ferait avec. L'excitation qui accompagnait chaque combat s'empara de lui. Peu importait la souffrance, la joie de porter et de parer des coups était telle qu'elle effaçait le souvenir même de la douleur. Grimmjow lui avait dit lors de leur dernier duel qu'ils étaient semblables, qu'ils aimaient tous deux se battre. Chacun d'entre eux était la face d'une même médaille : les shinigamis et les hollows se combattaient jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et ce, depuis toujours. Ichigo avait bien fini par admettre que s'il était venu jusqu'au Hueco Mundo pour récupérer son amie, l'idée de botter quelques fesses ennemies était tout aussi réjouissante. Il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer Ulquiorra, juste celle de lui faire méchamment mordre la poussière.

Malheureusement, la suite des événements ne lui fut pas propice. L'espada semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se battre de manière clinique et surtout, de s'ennuyer mortellement. S'il n'échappa pas à quelques blessures infligées par l'arrancar, il arriva cependant à lui tenir tête. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner quelque peu son opposant.

« Ca alors, tu peux soutenir mon cero même sans ton masque ? Tu es devenu plus fort. Est-ce à cause de ton duel avec Grimmjow ? Ou à cause d'elle ? », s'enquit Ulquiorra. « Ou peut-être est-ce à cause de tes amis qui livrent bataille en bas ? »

Ichigo ne répondit rien, se contentant de reprendre son souffle. Le ton de l'espada, qui semblait réfléchir à voix haute, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. L'apprenti-shinigami sentait d'instinct qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer n'avait rien de l'impétuosité et de la franchise brute de Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Il était plus réfléchi, plus posé, maître de lui-même. Plus dangereux, en somme.

« Cette fille est déjà l'une des nôtres. Même si tu arrivais à la secourir, c'est un fait qui ne changerait pas ».

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de la sixième espada et qui résonnaient de façon funeste aux propos que tenait son adversaire du moment. Il sut dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche que c'était une erreur. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'écrier : « Ca, ce n'est pas à toi de le décider ! ».

« En effet, il s'agissait de la décision du seigneur Aizen ». L'assertion glaciale d'Ulquiorra lui donna des frissons. Ichigo osa enfin couler un regard à Inoue. Elle semblait inquiète et bien qu'elle ne fut pas liquéfiée de peur, il lui semblait que son amie était pareille à elle-même.

Il avait été gêné dans un premier temps, lors de son combat avec Grimmjow, qu'elle puisse le voir avec son masque de hollow. Il avait été peiné quand il avait compris qu'il l'effrayait. Il s'était pourtant battu pour elle, s'assurant toujours qu'elle et Nel étaient en sécurité, les protégeant de son corps quand il l'avait fallu. Alors que le combat avec Ulquiorra s'engageait, il sentit qu'il n'aurait pas à revêtir son masque tout de suite. D'abord parce qu'il savait qu'il était plus fort que lors de leur précédente rencontre mais la crainte de revoir ce regard terrifié sur le visage d'Inoue l'entravait plus qu'il ne l'avait envisagé de prime abord.

Toutefois, s'il continuait à ce rythme-là, il risquait fort de voir à nouveau sa poitrine transpercée. Pour avoir expérimenté une première fois la chose, il n'était pas enclin à recommencer.

Et surtout, s'il tombait maintenant, il ne pourrait plus protéger ses amis et sa ville. Inoue serait à la merci de cet arrancar et ça, c'était hors de question.

Laissant de côté ses doutes, il se décida à faire ce qu'il savait être le meilleur mouvement à effectuer. Il sortit son masque et l'appliqua sur son visage. Son rieatsu s'en trouva instantanément modifié.

« A nous deux, Ulquiorra ».

La lecture n'était pas trop pénible ?

Des trois chapitres, j'ai préféré commencer par ce qui m'intéressait le moins, les réactions d'Ichigo XD Si cette première partie ne s'éloigne pas du manga et raconte les événements du point de vue du rouquin, il en ira différemment pour les deux autres. Parce que je dois bien confesser que mon obsession actuelle dans Bleach, c'est le couple UlquiHime et que cette fic n'a finalement été écrite que dans cette optique.

Merci de m'avoir lue et n'oubliez pas la petite review en partant ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Instant Karma**

Deuxième partie du triptyque avec Emospada en guest-star.

Un grand merci à **ringo-chiii** pour ses encouragements ^^

Bonne lecture !

***

**Chapitre II : Ulquiorra Schiffer**

_Mais avant cela, je te confie Las Noches pour un moment._

« Oui, seigneur Aizen ».

Avant même de créer une brèche dans la salle du trône de son maître, Ulquiorra sentit sa présence à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se tenait là, immobile. Il la dévisagea un moment, s'étonnant de ne pas voir danser une peur muette dans le regard noisette qui soutenait le sien sans ciller. La quatrième Espada n'y vit pas de la crainte mais de la surprise. Alors qu'il analysait ces nouvelles données, il sentit une explosion de rieatsu se diriger droit vers lui. Une pression spirituelle qu'il reconnut immédiatement, importante et imposante mais désordonnée et au flux irrégulier, comme si son porteur était incapable de la canaliser puis de la contrôler.

« Viens, Ichigo Kurosaki ».

Mais avant cela, il se devait obtenir des réponses. Et il allait les avoir.

« Tu as peur ? »

Bien que la réponse lui semblât évidente, il voulut l'entendre de sa bouche. Comment aurait-il pu en autrement ? Elle était désormais seule au cœur même de la citadelle ennemie, mise officiellement au rebut comme un vulgaire objet cassé, sans un ami ou un allié pouvant lui parler, la rassurer, la _toucher_.

« Je n'ai pas peur ».

Il avait eu tort d'avoir cru déceler en elle une certaine force morale, de l'avoir élevée au-dessus de l'ordure dont le seigneur Aizen l'avait tirée en reconnaissant ses pouvoirs comme étant de nature divine. Elle était simplement folle à lier. Ou complètement idiote puisqu'elle semblait être incapable de prendre la pleine mesure des événements. C'est alors qu'elle essaya de lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne ressentait pas de crainte. Mais la tentative de la jeune humaine ne rencontra que son mépris. Alors comme ça, son « cœur » était déjà avec eux. Pathétique.

« Cœur ? Vous, les humains, parlez toujours de votre cœur comme si vous le teniez dans le creux de vos mains. Mais mon œil voit tout, rien ne lui échappe. Ce qu'il ne voit pas n'existe pas. C'est comme cela que j'ai toujours combattu ».

Il s'approcha d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait, la sentant se tendre quelque peu. _Cette femme possède donc encore un peu de bon sens_. Il se tint à quelques centimètres d'elle quand il lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'un cœur ? Si j'ouvrais ta poitrine, est-ce que je l'y trouverais ? Si je te fracassais le crâne, est-ce que je l'y découvrirais à l'intérieur ? »

L'agacement le saisit quand le Shinigami fracassa le mur, l'éloignant ainsi du moment où il obtiendrait la réponse qu'il attendait.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Celui à qui, parmi tous ses compagnons, Orihime Inoue choisit de dire adieu avant qu'il ne l'emmène au Hueco Mundo. Il avait bien évidemment assisté à cet écoeurant déballage de sentimentalisme déplacé. C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'il douta pour la première fois de son intelligence. Il lui avait pourtant expliqué que le bracelet qu'il lui avait donné la rendait invisible au monde, sauf aux yeux des Arrancars. N'avait-elle donc pas compris qu'il saurait où elle passerait ses douze dernières heures sur Terre ? N'avait-elle donc pas subodoré que cet objet pouvait leur permettre de l'espionner ?

Il tenta de comprendre pourquoi ce gamin était si cher au cœur d'Orihime Inoue. Il possédait certes des traits agréables, selon les canons en vigueur et les règles élémentaires de la géométrie. Mais cela pouvait-il suffire aux humains ? Ne souhaitaient-ils pas que leur compagnon possédât des qualités morales primordiales ? Il était certes courageux en ce sens où il ne semblait pas craindre la souffrance physique. Mais il était inconstant pour le peu qu'il avait pu en voir.

Alors qu'il dévisageait son opposant, il se souvint de la première fois où il rencontra le Shinigami, comment il avait été frappé par son rieatsu étrange, pouvant être tour à tour ridiculement faible et incroyablement puissant. Il comprit lors de leur deuxième rencontre, alors qu'il venait sciemment de désobéir aux ordres de son maître, d'où venait cet imposant afflux de force brute. Il avait été abasourdi de voir qu'il pouvait revêtir un masque de Hollow. Le décuplement des forces de Kurosaki et son étrange pression spirituelle, identique à la sienne et à celle de ses semblables prenaient dès lors tout leur sens.

C'était impressionnant mais c'était insuffisant.

Pourquoi donc l'avait-elle choisi ? Il avait été étonné de constater que son cher Kurosaki était venu la chercher alors qu'il nourrissait encore des doutes quant à la loyauté de la jeune fille. Il eut même un mouvement – qui pouvait être apparenté à de la pitié – quand le Shinigami décida d'aller secourir Rukia Kukichi dès qu'il apprit que celle-ci avait été empalée sur la lance de la neuvième Espada, interrompant ainsi sa mission de sauvetage. _Tu l'as placé au-dessus de tout mais ce n'est pas partagé, tu n'es pas la première_. Il avait refusé de l'achever lors de son combat, goûtant l'ironie qu'il avait en quelque sorte vengé l'honneur de cette femme mais qu'elle serait incapable d'apprécier ce geste à sa juste valeur.

Il se rappela alors de ses ordres et prit instantanément sa décision. Las Noches était sous sa responsabilité et il devait en assurer la sécurité jusqu'au retour de son maître. Le Shinigami devait disparaître. Si sa mort pouvait permettre de créer une nouvelle cage où enfermer Orihime Inoue…

Cet imbécile crut lui donner un ordre en lui disant de s'écarter d'elle. Evidemment qu'il allait s'éloigner de la jeune fille, elle risquait d'être blessée à tout moment par cet arrogant Shinigami incapable de maîtriser sa force de combat ! Il la laisserait vivre puisqu'il n'avait aucune raison de la supprimer et qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué ce qu'il brûlait de comprendre.

Lorsqu'il dégaina son zampakuto, il dut prendre sur lui afin de ne pas effacer tout de suite le sourire rogue qu'affichait Ichigo Kurosaki. Il devait l'éliminer rapidement, sortir son épée de son fourreau était la chose la plus logique qui soit. Et surtout, le seigneur Aizen s'était montré intéressé par le potentiel du gamin. Ulquiorra devait lui montrer, grâce à son œil, quels avaient été ses progrès depuis plus d'un mois. La meilleure façon de prendre la pleine mesure de cette augmentation de pouvoir était de tester Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Tu vas vite arrêter de sourire. Oser penser que tu es de taille à affronter un Vasto Lorde, ce n'est plus de l'imbécillité, Shinigami, c'est de la folie pure_.

Le sang gicla rapidement. Taillader son épaule fut tellement facile. Il s'appliqua à se battre méthodiquement, cliniquement afin d'analyser les forces et les faiblesses de son ennemi. Mais sans passion. Son _Tenga Genshô_ était risible sans masque, il le trancha aussi nonchalamment que s'il chassait une mouche du revers de la main. _Il est devenu plus fort mais il est déjà en train de se rendre compte qu'il devra sortir son masque de Hollow s'il veut simplement survivre plus longtemps._

La question de son augmentation de force restait toujours en suspens. Qu'elle en était la ou les raisons ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Orihime Inoue. Il ne put s'en empêcher bien qu'il sut parfaitement qu'elle ne risquait pas de subir un quelconque dommage du fait de leur combat. Elle n'était pas effrayée, elle semblait inquiète et concernée. Etait-ce elle, la source de ce pouvoir ? Elle lui avait parlé du lien si particulier qui l'unissait à ses amis qui risquaient leur vie pour la secourir. Il n'arrivait certes pas à en saisir la portée mais serait cela qui expliquerait que le Shinigami se tienne encore debout devant lui ?

_La différence de puissance entre nous est énorme mais je veux l'écraser sur tous les plans possibles._

Il entreprit d'appliquer une maxime qui avait fait ses preuves dès lors que des luttes de pouvoir étaient en jeu. Il allait diviser pour mieux régner.

« Cette femme est déjà l'une des nôtres. Même si tu pouvais la secourir, ce fait-là ne changerait pas ».

Ichigo Kurosaki se tendit, il le sentit immédiatement. Son trait avait touché la cible. En plein dans le mille. Ulquiorra en décocha un autre dans la foulée. En effet, ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé cela mais son maître et il s'appliqua à délivrer cette information à son adversaire de la manière la plus directe qui soit.

La quatrième Espada coula un nouveau regard sur le côté. Elle le fixait, horrifiée. Son visage trahissait chacune de ses émotions, on pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Cette femme était donc incapable de conserver son sang-froid ? Et bon sang, pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Elle pourrait démentir vigoureusement, hurler qu'il était un monstre d'oser mettre ainsi en doute sa loyauté vis-à-vis de ses précieux amis. Non, au lieu de cela, elle se contentait de le regarder et semblait… peinée. Et indécise.

Il y eut un instant où il la haït violemment. Elle lui avait tenu tête depuis qu'il l'avait emmenée à Las Noches. Elle avait montré une force de caractère surprenante et une détermination farouche. Il avait parfaitement compris que son maître avait manœuvré pour qu'elle souhaite détruire le Hôgyoku mais Ulquiorra avait admis que la résolution de la jeune humaine pouvait mériter son respect. Toutefois, dès qu'elle se trouvait en contact avec ce Shinigami, elle se transformait en une petite chose plaintive et passive. Il avait pu constater ce fait lors de leur toute première rencontre. Elle avait fait face courageusement à cet imbécile de Yammi alors qu'elle n'avait objectivement aucune chance de l'emporter contre la dixième Espada mais s'était transformée en une poupée de chiffon dès que Kurosaki apparut.

Il voulait qu'elle redevienne comme avant. Il voulait pouvoir la respecter à nouveau. La faiblesse n'avait pas sa place au Hueco Mundo. Il allait l'extirper d'elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et cette faiblesse portait un nom : Ichigo Kurosaki.

Il se réjouit sans en montrer le moindre signe : le Sinigami s'était enfin décidé à revêtir son masque. Il ne se laissa pas déranger par la pensée étrange qu'il souhaitait vaincre Ichigo Kurosaki alors que ce dernier était à pleine puissance. Il ne voulut pas analyser ce qui affleurait à la lisière de son esprit : Inconsciemment, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il n'avait pas achevé un rival sans défense.

Il ne sortit pas la main gauche de sa poche pour autant. Il allait le vaincre, elle pleurerait certainement mais elle finirait par se faire une raison. Comme elle finirait par lui permettre de tenter de comprendre sa psyché.

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de porter un coup qu'il voulut mortel.

***

La lecture n'a pas été trop pénible ?

J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, Ulquiorra est vraiment l'un de mes personnages favoris, si ce n'est mon préféré. J'ai essayé de coller aux vignettes, essayant d'interpréter les non-dits, de remplir les blancs. Je n'ai pas voulu partir dans le fluff total, ç'aurait été complètement OCC. J'ai souhaité montrer qu'Emospada-kun avait un attachement réel à Hime mais qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'il avait déjà formé un « cœur » avec elle, selon l'explication qu'en a donné Kaien-dono.

Merci de m'avoir lue et n'oubliez pas la petite review en partant ! Constater de gens lisent ma petite histoire me fait rudement plaisir mais un commentaire est dix crans au-dessus ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Instant Karma**

Rated K+ – Ulquiorra/Orihime – Angst/Romance

_Disclaimer_ : Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais pas de pépettes avec. J'essaie simplement de nous guérir de la frustration dans laquelle Tite Kubo nous plonge !

* * *

Un immense, immense merci – car vos commentaires réchauffent le cœur et donnent envie de continuer – à (par ordre d'apparition à l'écran) :

**Mcfly,**

**Open-to-Hope,**

**Gladys72** et

**Everybody love Hinata**

(Je relis vos interventions quand j'ai une panne d'inspiration ^^)

Un grand merci aux timides qui croient assez en cette fic pour la mettre en alerte mais ne veulent pas laisser un petit mot ^^ Don't be shy, read **and** review in your own language if you're not comfortable enough in french !

Merci également à tous ceux qui se sont arrêtés pour lire ma petite histoire, je n'aurais jamais cru que des gens vivant par exemple au Mexique, en Colombie, en Russie ou en Indonésie s'y intéresseraient ! J'adore Internet XD

Avant de commencer, je rappelle que j'ai établi le plan de cette fanfic entre les chapitres 340 et 341 histoire de lutter contre le manque atroce que Kubo nous a infligé pendant plus de quinze jours. Les derniers événements en date me donnent envie d'à nouveau « combler les trous » et réhabiliter le personnage d'Orihime qui en a bien besoin !

Assez de parlotte, voici la dernière partie du triptyque.

**Chapitre III : Orihime Inoue**

***

_Souris. Une fille telle que toi devrait sourire plus souvent. Un ciel obscurci qui cache le soleil, cela rend toujours les gens malheureux. Alors, pourquoi ne pas laisser le soleil briller en patientant gentiment ici ? Ne t'inquiète pas, nous reviendrons très vite… dès que nous aurons anéanti Karakura_.

Orihime en resta abasourdie. La peur mêlée à la stupéfaction la laissa au bord du vertige. C'était une chose de connaître les plans d'Aizen, c'en était une autre de les voir sur le point d'être exécutés.

_Nous allons détruire Karakura et créer le ōken._

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il lui fallait réagir, elle _pouvait_ détruire la perle de destruction et elle n'avait plus une minute à perdre. La tâche serait moins ardue maintenant qu'elle était seule dans la salle du trône et que personne n'était en vue. Il lui fallait désormais se concentrer sur le hōgyoku afin de le localiser. Focaliser son attention sur lui et sur lui seul. Ne penser à rien d'autre, surtout pas à ce qu'Aizen venait de dire à son sujet. Elle était plus forte maintenant et ses nakama avaient besoin d'elle. _Kurosaki-kun avait besoin d'elle_. Ne surtout pas flancher. Pas maintenant.

L'ouverture d'un garganta à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle se trouvait interrompit cet exercice d'amélioration d'estime de soi. Elle sut avant même de voir une main d'albâtre sortir de la fissure qu'Ulquiorra était de retour, le reiatsu qu'elle avait appris à connaître le précédant et enveloppant toute la pièce.

Si elle fut étonnée de le voir apparaître à cet endroit, elle n'en fut pas moins soulagée de constater qu'il était sain et sauf. Elle repensa au moment où Grimmjow lui avait parlé de la caja négaciòn dans laquelle il avait enfermé son gardien. Son premier mouvement fut de l'effroi à l'idée que cet outil pourrait l'enfermer à jamais dans une dimension parallèle. Puis elle fut rassérénée quand la sixième Espada l'assura qu'un Arrancar du niveau d'Ulquiorra n'y resterait enfermé que deux à trois heures au pire. Enfin, elle fut interloquée de constater qu'elle pouvait sincèrement s'inquiéter de la sûreté de celui qui l'avait arrachée à sa petite vie plus ou moins tranquille et l'avait obligée à le suivre dans cet univers sordide, violent et monochrome. A celui qui avait infligé ces blessures mortelles à Kurosaki-kun.

Elle pensait à tout cela alors qu'ils se dévisageaient de part et d'autre de la salle du trône. Elle s'interrogea sur son regard. Son visage avait beau être inexpressif, Orihime avait déjà réussi à y lire le dégoût, la pitié, l'étonnement ou l'agacement. Mais jamais auparavant il ne l'avait regardée ainsi et elle ne sut pas mettre le doigt sur la sensation que cela provoqua en elle. Etonnamment, cela ne l'inquiéta pas car elle sentit qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal contrairement à Grimmjow ou – elle frissonna de dégoût en y repensant – Noitora. Non, son gardien ne lèverait pas la main sur elle. Elle repensa à la mission qu'elle s'était assignée. Elle repensa à ses amis qui étaient venus au Hueco Mundo pour la sauver. Elle repensa à ce regard si particulier qu'il lui lança, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle lentement mais sûrement – _Comment fait-il pour donner l'impression de flâner alors qu'il arrive vers moi si vite ?_ – et une grande vague de sérénité l'envahit.

« Tu as peur ? »

Elle soutint son regard sans ciller alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, sans paraître vouloir s'arrêter. _Cette caja négaciòn ne semble pas l'avoir affecté, il est pareil à lui-même_.

« Tu n'es plus d'aucune utilité au seigneur Aizen désormais. Il n'y a plus personne pour te protéger. C'est terminé. Tu mourras seule ici, où personne ne peut te toucher ».

Il était tout proche à présent, si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres et s'étonna de n'en ressentir aucune répulsion, juste un agréable picotement.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu avais peur ». Le ton employé exigeait une réponse immédiate.

Elle lui livra son sentiment sur la situation, sans hésiter.

« Je n'ai pas peur. Tout le monde est venu ici pour me sauver. Mon cœur est déjà avec eux ».

Il la regarda comme si elle avait perdu tout sens commun. _Je connais ce regard-là_, pensa-t-elle, tristement amusée.

« Tu n'as pas peur parce que tes amis sont venus pour toi ? Tu es _sérieuse_ ? »

L'incrédulité de l'Espada renforça sa détermination.

« Oui ».

Elle voulut lui faire comprendre pourquoi, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle ne craignait pas la suite des événements. Elle sut d'instinct que ce ne serait pas chose facile de partager avec lui ce qu'elle ressentait, de lui faire comprendre son état d'esprit mais elle s'y employa de son mieux.

« Quand j'ai appris qu'ils venaient à mon secours, j'en ai été à la fois un peu réjouie et beaucoup attristée. J'étais venue pour protéger tout le monde alors pourquoi m'avaient-ils suivie ? Je me suis demandée pourquoi ils n'avaient pas compris ce que j'avais voulu faire. Mais quand j'ai senti Kuchiki-san tomber et quand j'ai vu Kurosaki-kun combattre, tout cela n'a plus eu d'importance. J'ai simplement voulu que plus personne ne soit blessé. J'ai juste souhaité que tout le monde soit sain et sauf. C'est là que j'ai réalisé. Oh, ils ont certainement dû éprouver la même chose : Si l'un d'entre eux avait disparu comme je l'avais fait, je sais que j'aurais agi de la même façon.

Il est impossible pour deux personnes de ressentir exactement la même chose mais on peut chérir ses amis et les garder tout près de son cœur. Je crois que c'est ce que signifie faire battre six cœurs à l'unisson ».

Il y eut un silence qui lui sembla durer une éternité, le regard d'Ulquiorra ajoutant à la pesanteur du moment. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et vaguement honteuse. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais autant mis son cœur à nu qu'à cet instant précis et devant qui que ce soit, son interlocuteur ne semblait pas y être réceptif. Sa réaction fut à la hauteur de ses craintes, l'incrédulité le disputant à la moquerie.

« Cœur ? Vous, les humains, parlez toujours de votre cœur comme si vous le teniez dans le creux de vos mains. Mais mon œil voit tout, rien ne lui échappe. Ce qu'il ne voit pas n'existe pas. C'est comme cela que j'ai toujours combattu ».

Elle se tendit alors qu'il continuait à s'approcher d'elle, mal à l'aise. Elle ne fut plus aussi certaine qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un cœur ? Si j'ouvrais ta poitrine, est-ce que je l'y trouverais ? » Il toucha légèrement le renflement de son corsage tout en parlant mais ce n'était pas un geste qu'aurait pu avoir Noitora et elle ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. Elle se surprit à trouver sa main étrangement chaude.

« Si je te fracassais le crâne, est-ce que je l'y découvrirais à l'intérieur ? » A ce moment, une vague poisseuse de peur la submergea chassant les considérations idiotes qu'elle avait pu se faire quelques secondes auparavant. _Comment ai-je pu oublier un seul instant à quel point il pouvait être dangereux_ _?_

L'emprise d'Ulquiorra sur elle était telle qu'elle ne remarqua pas le reiatsu qui approchait. C'est seulement lorsqu'il déboula littéralement dans la salle du trône qu'elle réalisa sa présence.

« Kurosaki-kun ».

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il semblait peiné. En revanche, elle sut dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche que les bonnes vieilles habitudes allaient être reprises.

« - Ecarte-toi d'Inoue.

- J'en ai bien l'intention. Mon travail consiste à protéger Las Noches jusqu'au retour du seigneur Aizen. Je n'ai pas reçu l'ordre de la supprimer. Je lui laisserai la vie sauve jusqu'à ce que l'on m'ordonne le contraire. Mais toi, c'est différent. Te tuer, c'est protéger Las Noches. Je vais donc t'exterminer. Avec mon épée ».

Bien qu'elle était le sujet même de leur échange, elle avait déjà été reléguée sur le bas-côté, condamnée à n'être que spectatrice et jamais actrice. Elle repensa à sa chère Tatsuki qui avait beau lui avoir appris quelques mouvements de karaté mais qui la défendait toujours, que ce soit contre des filles jalouses ou contre les mains baladeuses de Chizuru. _C'est toujours comme ça_, pensa-t-elle, amère. _Non, je suis méchante et je suis injuste. Pardon Tatsuki-chan. C'est toujours comme ça parce que je ne réagis jamais ou pas assez vite. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je sais que j'ai des grands pouvoirs. Même si je n'aime pas me battre, je pourrais au moins me défendre avec mon bouclier. _Elle repensa en frissonnant aux deux filles dont Grimmjow la sauva et soupira. _J'ai vraiment des dispositions pour jouer à la demoiselle en détresse, c'est peut-être ça mon seul vrai talent, au fond. _

_Elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité._

Cette phrase qu'elle essayait de chasser de son esprit depuis le moment où elle avait été prononcée – et que tout le monde avait entendu – revint à la lisière de son esprit, creusant et grattant afin d'y faire son chemin, laissant couler son venin jusqu'à atteindre ce noyau d'estime de soi qui rétrécissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle ressassait cette phrase.

Elle avait été officiellement déclarée inutile par l'adversaire le plus puissant auquel le Gotei 13 eut jamais à se frotter. Un ennemi si habile qu'il réussit à cacher ses véritables desseins pendant des dizaines d'années alors qu'il se trouvait au cœur même de Soul Society sans jamais être soupçonné. Et qui ne fut découvert que parce qu'il le voulut bien. C'était cet homme qui avait décrété le plus simplement du monde que malgré « ses pouvoirs quasi-divins », elle n'était bonne à rien. Et désormais, tout le monde le savait.

Elle avait travaillé dur pour ne plus être perçue comme une bimbo à gros seins et s'était hissée en haut du classement au lycée à force d'opiniâtreté. Sa garde-robe avait été minutieusement conçue afin de ne laisser la place à aucune originalité ni aucune hardiesse. Malgré cela et bien qu'elle ait pu se faire quelques amis, elle était toujours mal considérée. Au mieux bizarre, au pire comme une m'as-tu-vu, tout ça à cause de son tour de poitrine. Elle avait essayé aussi fort qu'elle avait pu, pourtant. Essayer d'être dans la norme. Essayer de montrer qu'elle en valait la peine malgré tous les doutes qui l'assaillaient, qui lui murmuraient, quand elle était seule chez elle et que son babillage ne pouvait rencontrer aucun écho, qu'il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu. Mais au final, tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Si quelqu'un d'aussi doué qu'Aizen l'avait percée à jour, à quoi bon continuer à faire semblant.

Elle ne possédait pas la force de caractère de ses nakama. Kurosaki-kun n'hésitait jamais, ne reculait devant rien. Kuchiki-san était faite du même bois. _Pas étonnant qu'il ne regarde qu'elle, qui se ressemble s'assemble, n'est-ce pas ?_ Elle repensa, honteuse, au moment où elle avait voulu lui faire ses adieux et comment elle avait était incapable de simplement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il était endormi et que de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu sentir sa présence. _Même ça… Même ça, je n'ai pas réussi alors que j'étais persuadée de ne jamais le revoir_. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, la sensation trop familière de picotements dans les yeux l'appela à son bon souvenir. _Reprends-toi Orihime, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !_

Alors qu'elle levait les yeux afin d'empêcher les larmes de couler, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il était méthodique, avare de mouvements inutiles, maître de lui-même et surtout, tous ses gestes étaient gracieux. Pour dire vrai, tout son être exhalait la grâce. Elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'observer, la respiration coupée bien malgré elle quand il venait trois fois par jour pour ses repas. Elle se demanda si l'hostilité qu'elle aurait toujours dû ressentir à son endroit n'avait pas fini par s'évaporer notamment à cause de cela. _Suis-je vraiment aussi superficielle ?_

A coté, elle dut bien reconnaître que Kurosaki-kun faisait bien piètre figure. Il ahanait, la figure rougie et tendue par l'effort et la concentration, le kimono en lambeaux, le visage et l'épaule en sang. Elle-même en présence d'Ulquiorra se sentait encore plus maladroite et mal dégrossie qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle réfléchit au fait que de tous les Arrancars qu'elle avait pu croiser au Hueco Mundo, seul celui qui tentait d'annihiler sous ses yeux le garçon qu'elle aimait ne l'effrayait pas. Qui au contraire, l'interpellait, semblait faire jaillir d'elle une force dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable.

Elle l'avait giflé. Elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur qui que ce soit, sciemment, pour faire cesser ce qui lui déplaisait. Même pas sur Chizuru et Bouddha sait qu'elle n'appréciait pas se faire tripoter de manière aussi éhontée. Sa main s'en souvenait encore, s'étant écrasée sur ce qui avait la même dureté que la pierre mais elle l'avait fait. Et il n'avait pas riposté. Il n'avait même pas cherché à éviter le coup qu'elle lui portait. Il se contenta de la regarder, perplexe puis de partir mais non sans la menacer de l'attacher et de la nourrir lui-même si elle ne se conformait pas à ses ordres. _Il arrive toujours à me rappeler qu'il est dangereux_.

Elle les regardait se battre devant elle, Kurosaki-kun accablé par la pesanteur alors qu'Ulquiorra semblait s'en affranchir, virevoltant de part et d'autre de son adversaire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Ca alors, il garde une main dans la poche alors que c'est un combat à mort !_

_Ou bien est-ce grâce à elle ?_

Son cerveau ne lui indiqua pas tout de suite que le combat s'était arrêté et que les deux garçons se jaugeaient à une cinquantaine de mètres l'un de l'autre. Ulquiorra interrogeait son opposant. Ses méninges travaillèrent à toute allure pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait écouté mais pas entendu, tant elle était absorbée dans ses pensées. _C'est vrai, Kurosaki-kun n'a pas encore mis – elle frémit à ce souvenir – ce masque de Hollow. Il a encore progressé_.

Elle nota tristement que son nakama ne répondit pas à la question. Elle se raisonna en se disant qu'il n'avait pas non plus répondu quand Ulquiorra évoqua leurs compagnons ou son combat contre Grimmjow mais une petite voix, tapie tout au fond de sa conscience lui murmurait qu'il aurait été si doux qu'il dise haut et fort que c'est pour elle qu'il subissait toutes ces souffrances.

« Cette fille est déjà l'une des nôtres. Même si tu arrivais à la secourir, c'est un fait qui ne changerait pas ». Leurs regards se croisèrent. Attente tranquille contre sentiment meurtri.

_Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_ Croyait-il sincèrement que Kurosaki-kun allait avaler une chose pareille ? N'avait-il pas compris ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué quelques minutes auparavant ?Tout à coup, une vague de culpabilité la submergea, la laissant pantelante. Peut-être avait-il raison après tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'admirer son geôlier alors que Kurosaki-kun se battait juste sous ses yeux ? _Pour moi ou pour le plaisir de se battre ?_ Elle s'étonnait du lien particulier qu'elle avait formé avec l'Espada sans en être écoeurée et c'était anormal, malsain. Pis, si elle voulait que ses nakama ne soient pas blessés, elle souhaitait qu'il ne le fut pas non plus. Elle avait déjà pactisé avec l'ennemi, à son corps défendant et ne le réalisait que maintenant. _Tu es un monstre_. La fille brune qui l'avait maltraitée en l'absence de son gardien lui revint en mémoire instantanément.

_Elle est déjà l'une des nôtres._

_Elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité._

_Nous allons détruire Karakura et créer le ōken._

Le regard voilé d'Orihime changea du tout au tout. Elle pouvait choisir son camp. Elle pouvait être utile. Elle pouvait empêcher ce qui allait se passer. Elle pouvait encore décider de ses actions. Si elle voulait vivre cinq vies, elle devait prendre soin de son karma dès maintenant. Et cet instant était venu, n'aspirant qu'à être cueilli.

Elle se concentra sur le reiatsu dégagé par le hōgyoku. Après l'avoir localisé, elle se dirigea résolument vers lui non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil au combat qui venait de reprendre. Alors qu'elle menait ses pas vers la perle de destruction, son cœur se serra. Seul le blanc avait accroché son regard, enveloppant tout. Même le noir.

*******

La lecture n'a pas été trop pénible ?

J'espère avoir réussi à soulever le voile sur la psyché d'Orihime. C'est quelqu'un possédant une estime de soi confinant au néant. Elle a beau essayer de se montrer forte, d'aspirer à devenir puissante, elle a intériorisé une image d'elle-même tellement dégradée qu'elle arrive à saboter ses propres forces (elles sont pourtant nombreuses et impressionnantes). Elle est si sensible à ce qui l'entoure qu'elle finit par prendre pour parole d'Evangile ce qu'on dit à son sujet. Etrangement, c'est Ulquiorra qui a réussi à tirer le meilleur d'elle-même dans des situations difficiles et stressantes. Il l'a rendue plus forte. C'est pour cela qu'avant de faire ce qu'elle à faire, elle le regarde lui et non Ichigo qui tend plus ou moins volontairement à la tirer en arrière. Toutefois, on ne réussit pas en si peu de temps à briser ce qui a pris des années à se construire et à se renforcer. Voilà pourquoi quelques piques assénées ici et là suffisent à la déstabiliser. Son personnage me fait penser à Neville Longbottom dans Harry Potter.

J'ai bon espoir que le chapitre 343 nous montre une Orihime plus combative, après tout son cher Ulqui-kun est là et la regarde (et la protège de l'autre imbécile décidemment trop impulsif). Il ne laissera passer aucune faiblesse et elle le sait. Il va falloir se battre ma grande ! (ça sent la fanfic à plein nez…)

Merci encore de m'avoir lue. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire et que les personnes ayant cliqué sur le lien, attirées par le « romance », ne m'en voudront pas trop.

A bientôt et n'oubliez pas la petite review en partant ^^

mapo


End file.
